


The Talk

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Old Married Couple, fluffy and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KIKASA DAAAAY

“So, Hinata,” Yukio said, and that was when he knew he was doomed, “I think we should talk.”

“Yukiocchi, you really could sound less scary, you know? He already knows that anyway.”

Well, since they were all sitting in the sofa in the living room and his sister, Fuuko, who is 14, was asked to go to her room, yeah, he pretty much knew it already.

“Cut it out, Ryouta. Anyway. We just wanted to say that you’re 17 now and you just started dating a girl. That’s cool, and everything, but…”

His jaw dropped, “you are _not_ going to have The Talk with me!”

“Yes, we are,” Yukio confirmed, “because it’s important. So, first of all, we all know you’re pretty excited about this, but _please_ understand that she might be not, and give her space. If she wants to, that’s fine, but don’t pressure her, because if you really like her, like you insist you did to her father, you’ll wait. And _please_ don’t do anything when she’s drunk and can’t consent. That makes you a shitlord and you’ll be grounded.”

He just couldn’t believe this was happening. His jaw dropped, and he sounded outraged. “Dad, I _know_ that!”

“I’ll take this as a good sign,” he said, smiling a little. He reminded him a lot of Kise in high school.

“And, Hinata,” Ryouta started, looking considerably more embarrassed about this than Yukio, “we know that this thing puts a lot of… Pressure. And we just wanted to let you know that this is fine, you don’t have to be perfect, and it won’t be really like that in your first time, so relax and enjoy it and try to find out what’s good and what’s not,” Yukio couldn’t tell who was blushing more, his son or his husband, and he sighed.

“Yeah, really, it’s okay. I mean, our first time totally sucked.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad!” Ryouta complained immediately, looking hurt.

“Oh my god, Ryouta, of course it was,” he snapped immediately, “we were both virgins, so it wouldn’t even be socially acceptable if it went anything other than wrong.” He said, and he kind of had a point. But, of course, Ryouta still looked outraged.

“Yeah, but you make it sound like it was ridiculous.”

“I don’t _make_ it sound ridiculous, it _was_ ridiculous. We didn’t know if we wanted to top or bottom so we played jakenpo to decide!” 

“Yeah, but in the end it kind of worked out well, didn’t it?”

“Except for the part when you hit your head so hard against the headboard I couldn’t stop laughing for 3 minutes? Still no.”

“You are so mean!”

“I’m just realistic. I mean, yeah, it was our first time, romantic, and all that crap you like, when we became one or some shit like that, but it was still horrible.”

“Okay, dads, wait a minute,” Hinata interrupted, “are you guys saying that you were both _virgins_ when you first met?”

“Yeah,” Yukio answered, cocking an eyebrow as if not understand the question.

“And you’ve been together since then,” Hinata continued.

“Yes!” it was Ryouta’s turn to answer, a little more cheerfully and proud than he really should, as he put his arm around Yukio’s shoulders and smiled, joining their heads together. Yukio sighed in what seems to be frustration, but hugged him back around the waist.

“And now you’re like, 50.”

“FOURTY-SEVEN!” Ryouta screamed back immediately.

“Yeah, fine,” Hinata said, rolling his eyes exactly the same way Yukio did, “so you basically just had sex with each other your whole life?”

“Yes,” both of them answered unblinkingly, kind of puzzled by the question.

“Are you guys even _real_? When did you meet again? The Edo era?” 

Yukio flicked his forehead, “don’t go all smart on us, little guy. Respect your parents.” 

“That hurt!” he whined, rubbing his forehead, and Yukio sighed.

“Anyway,” Yukio tried to continue, oblivious to his son’s dramatics, “we just wanted to let you know that it’s okay if you don’t know what to do, and there’s no need to panic. Especially because _our first time was a disaster_ ,” he said the last part especially loud, elbowing Ryouta slightly.

“Quit the teasing, Yukiocchi!” He complained, “you were so nervous that for a moment I called you Yukio and you said, ‘respect your senpai, freshmen!’ and then you realized where exactly you were and you blushed!”

Yukio could hear Hinata trying not to laugh.

“My point exactly. At least I didn’t let out that _ridiculous yelp_ …”

“Dads, that’s starting to get kind of disgus-“

Ryouta’s blushing, “I was kind of overwhelmed, okay! I was really, really happy about it.”

“I know. You started crying. And I panicked.”

Then it was Ryouta’s turn to laugh, “your face was priceless. But still, Yukiocchi, it was good! I mean, we were together, and I was pretty much putting all my trust in you, and it was weird, but it was cool, especially when it was over and you were acting all sweet checking if I was okay and hugging me. I don’t like it when you act like it wasn’t important.”

“Hey, I never said that,” Yukio tried to defend himself, “of course it is important, it was our first time! That’s what I’m trying to tell him! That it doesn’t matter if he does well in his first time or not, because we didn’t, but it was still good, and we’re still together, and I still love you, right?”

“Yukiocchi…” he said, his voice a huge wave of affection, and he smiled.

“… Stupid,” Yukio completed, poking him slightly on his sides, just to then kiss his forehead slightly.

They heard a sound in the distance.

“Hinata, I thought you were talking to dads!”

“Ugh,” he answered, “they are being lovey-dovey again.”

They both laughed. 

He really was their son, after all.


End file.
